Does sango like miroku? or not
by Ecchi-Inu
Summary: The title explains it all. Rating may change to PG later, though. Beginner story. Hey, don't go away!
1. miroku's thoughts

Chapter 1: Miroku's thoughts

"I wish Sango would tell me what is bothering her..." he sighed. Sango had been acting very wierd after this last battle with a demon. Was she possessed? He was a womanizer, so he couldn't just go and ask her what is bothering her. She also had been avoiding him of late. Another wierd act. Suddenly, he decided to just come up to her and ask her if anything is wrong. "hey, sango. I have noticed that you are acting rather strangely, and I just wanted to ask-" Sango backed away from him with a scowl. She said before he could finish, "What? Did you want to ask me to bear your child for the millionth time? well, I don't want to hear what you are gonna say." Before miroku could say anything , she began, "I am going to take a bath, but if I catch you peeping, you will wish you were never born!" she then stalked off into the forest with kilala following her. Miroku was confused. All he had wanted to ask was if anything was wrong. hmph, why is she being so mean to me? he thought. "maybe I should ask Kagome what is wrong with sango. He then walked off to go to kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hahahaha, have a cliffy! anyways, if you like it, plz REVIEW! i will try to make the chapters longer, but first, at least 5 reviews. heeheehee.... this is my FIRST fic, so go easy on meh. cowers in fear


	2. the spring

Chapter 2: The spring

Sango was scowling furiously when she got into the spring. She was tired of miroku and all his perverted self. "serves the lecher right." But did she really think that way? As of late, whenever she had been near him, she had felt... peaceful. Boy, did she wish miroku was a demon! Then she could kill him, and be done with it. "Why do I feel this way?" Sango wondered for a moment, then giggled. Was she falling for miroku? No, she couldn't have. He is too much of a sick lecher. But this little annoying voice in her head was saying, "but you know you like him. He is always so clever, handsome, strong." What really unnerved her, was that the voice sounded like kagome."yes, he has those qualities, but what about that he asks every woman he comes across to bear his child, gropes them, and spies on them when they are bathing?" she sighed. she should really talk to kagome about this. Sango relaxed in the water, until she heard a slight rustling in the bushes.

Miroku was coming into the forest, looking for kagome. He was never intending to spy on sango, until he had seen that she was in the spring. His hentai instincts were telling him to spy on the woman, but his "good" side was telling him not to. "stay away from sango, she will pound you into the ground if she catches you peeping on her." his good side said. But the hentai spot was saying," come on, look. you know you want to, to see her lovely body, all wet and nice..." the hentai side was winning. The "good" sode sighed, and dissapeared, saying ," fine, if you get creamed, it is not my fault." Miroku spied on sango. How beautiful she looked, in the spring, with steam rising around her. am I falling in love with her? he thought. He blushed at the thought, and while he was thinking, a huge boomerang was flying torward the air torward him. It hit him, and as he fell unconsious, his ears were filled with sango's scream, HENTAI!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

aww, poor miroku. anyways, R&R! tell me if it is not long enough. It is, however, longer than chappie one.


	3. After the spring

**Roger roger, Agent Inu here -**

Hey, viewers. Sorry for not being here when you wanted me to update. I have been busy with me and my father being in the hospital 'n all, so I haven't been able to update in a while.

**reviews**

**YoukaiTaijiyaSango-**

**Thanx for reviewing. I'll try to put enters and stuff like that in. KK? Keep reading! It makes me happy!**

**Tache-**

**Thanx for your advice. I'll try to make this new chapter longer than 100 words. I promise. I'll stay up all night working on it. **

**Priest not of the cloth-**

**I like your name. Its cool. Thank you for the review. I'll make the chapters longer, and I thank you for the advice to ''respond'' to my viewers. You are right, I am a beginner, but I am really trying to get better. **

**Miroku the dark-**

**I like your name too! Thanx for reviewing. You made me happy on that one. I know you said not to worry about the length, but I have told my other reviewers i'll make it as long as I can. **

**Miroku-rocks725- **

**I know, I know, its reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short, but hey, i'm working on it! Nice story. I like it. ( Miroku's true love, right?) **

**BakaIka-**

**I'm glad you think that my story is cute. . I'm making my chapters longer as we speak...**

**Thats the end of my reviews! I should HOPE that I will get more... brandishes transformed Tetsuiga(sp?) and smiles innocently Please R&R!**

(_Think_) **SHOUT** _whisper _((Authors notes))

**Does Sango like Miroku? or not...**

**By: Ecchi-Inu**

**Chapter 3**

Back at the camp, Shippou, Kagome, And Inuyasha were cooking dinner for the small party. Kagome sighed when Sango's

furious scream of **Hentai **rose over the trees and scared off some birds."I told Miroku that he would get creamed if he went looking

for you, but noooo, Miroku can't listen to Inuyasha, oh nooo!" Inuyasha said to Kagome. Kagome giggled and retorted,"Thats

because your'e wrong all the time, who wants to listen to you complain?" Inuyasha just growled and stirred the soup that he was

making.((An: Inuyasha cooking? hehehe)) Kagome waited for a moment, then said to Shippou, "Shippou, I think you should probably

go rescue Miroku now. Sango might have accidentally killed him by now." Shippou snickered and stood up. "There's no need to. I've

got the **PERVERT **right here." Everyone turned and saw a wet, red, and angry Sango. Then they looked down and broke out

laughing, because Miroku was covered in multiple bumps and bruises, and had a very dazed look in his eyes. Sango stalked over

to the other side over the fire and deposited Miroku on some rocks, Causing him to lose consiousness again. Sango walked over to

Kagome and sat down beside her. Kagome gave her a worried glance, mentally saying "whats wrong?" Sango sighed and thought,

(_why does miroku have to be such a perv? He could be more considerate about **OTHER **womens privacy, you know.Sighh, Why do _

_I like him the way I do? I like him more than a friend, don't I? I...I...I think i'm falling in love with the lecher._((sighh, true luv...)) _I _

_can't tell anyone, can I well, maybe I can tell Kagome, she won't laugh..._)

Miroku's POV

(_Why do I feel the way I do about Sango? I haven't felt this way torward another woman in like, ever... I think I love her. But I fear _

_that it'll never be. I'm cursed. I have to bear some random kid to pass my wind tunnel to. I don't want to lose sango to this curse. _

((hey, he does care about things other than asses...)) _I'll make it my life goal to defeat naraku AND win sango's heart. Thats what I'll _

_do..._)

Normal POV

Inuyasha and kagome looked at each other confusedly. Their friends have been acting awful wierd since they came back from that

hotspring. "_I wonder what happened to them? they are awful quiet..._'' Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "_They've acted reaaly funky _

_since they came back... I wonder if they... No, that couldn't have happened. Sango's too stubborn..._'' Inuyasha just snorted and

rolled his eyes. (_the really funky thing is how womens minds work..._)

43424234242424324324234242344242342342342423423

Hope it was long enough. Took me FOREVER, now my fingers hurt... whimper Oh well. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! R&R!

Ecchi-inu

**- Agent Inu is out**


End file.
